


Library

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Rivendell, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: During the company's stay in Rivendell, you happen upon Bifur in one of the realm's libraries.
Relationships: Bifur (Tolkien)/Reader, Bifur (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Library

It's during the company's third day in Rivendell, that you decide to do some exploring. After wandering around the gardens for a little while, you happen to cross paths with a female Elf.

For a moment the Elf looks surprised to see you, but the smile she gives you is genuine all the same. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

You think about her offer for a moment. While you've been having fun exploring the gardens and studying all the beautiful plants and trees that Rivendell has to offer, what you'd really love is to curl up with a good book. You smile a bit bashfully. "Is there a library nearby that I could visit?"

"Imladris has several libraries, my favorite of which is not far from here. I'd be happy to show you, if you would like?" 

You happily agree and the she leads you to a set of wooden doors. "Just through there. Rivendell possesses a great variety of books, I am certain you will find something that interests you."

You thank her profusely and after assuring you that it was no trouble, the Elf takes her leave.

Gently pushing open one of the ornately carved doors and step inside, you're immediately filled with a feeling of calmness after stepping inside. The library is lined wall to wall with bookshelves that reach up the ceiling and there are several comfortable looking pieces of furniture artfully scattered around the room. You're so caught up in admiring the vast arrray of books before you, it takes you a minute to realize that you aren't alone. Your gaze drifts to the side and you jump at the sight of a figure sitting on the settee in one of the far corners. You let out an amused huff and shake your head. It's just like you to get so enraptured by a library that you fail to notice anything else. You're thankful that Bifur appears to be too focused on whatever he's reading, to have noticed you. You take the opportunity to study the Dwarf.

Bifur has seemingly chosen the lowest piece of furniture to the ground that the library had to offer, but it was still a little bit high according to Dwarf -or Hobbit -tastes. Once again you're struck by just how tall Elves are. Bifur turns a page and you wonder what he's reading, you have no idea what types of books might interest him. The cover is a plain green and if there's a title anywhere on it, you can't see it from where you're standing.

Worried you'll startle Bifur if he truly hadn't heard you come in, you softly clear your throat.

Bifur looks up at you and offers something in Khuzdul that sounds like it might be a greeting.

You smile. "I hadn't realized anyone else was in here, will if bother you if stay?"

He says something else that you don't understand, but by the general tone of voice and way he punctuates it with a shake of his head, you figure it means that he doesn't mind.

You wander around the room, gaze drifting across the many books. Some of them are in Sindarin, but many are in Westron as well. Spotting a title that you recognize, you excitedly pluck the book off it's shelf. It's a novel about a hunter who forms a friendship with a bear, and it's one of your all time favorites. You have a copy waiting for you in your bedside drawer back at home. Turning to look for a place to sit, your eyes fall on Bifur again. You frown when you realize that you've never really spoken to the dwarf before. You may not understand Khuzdul, but you remember Bofur telling you his cousin still understands Westron even if he can't speak it. After a moment's hesitation, you make your way over to Bifur's chosen corner.

The Dwarf looks up at you and you smile shyly. "Do you mind if I sit and read with you?"

Bifur seems surprised by your question, but he nods in assent nonetheless.

You laugh, amused when you have to hop a little to make it onto the settee despite it being one of the lowest pieces of furniture in the room. "You had the right idea choosing this one. The Elves seem to forget that not everyone is as tall as them."

He huffs a laugh and gestures between the two of you, then at your legs.

You roll your eyes with a smile. "Yes, I know. I have short Hobbit legs, even by Dwarf standards. You don't have to rub it in." You feel a flutter in your stomach at the amused smile you receive in response.

Bifur rumbles out what sounds like a question and nods down at the book in your lap.

"My book?"

Bifur nods and makes a hand gesture that mimics a book opening.

"It's one of my favorites, I didn't expect them to have a copy here! It's about a man who discovers a bear stuck in a trap and the man decides to set it free. He finds up healing it, and they become friends. The bear even winds up protecting him from orcs!" You cut yourself off, face reddening. You hadn't meant to start rambling on, but you love talking about a good book. "Sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to know that much." You glance up to see Bifur watching you with a warm smile on his face.

Bifur taps the cover of your book, points at you, then at his ears.

You blink at the Dwarf. "You want me to read it to you?"

He nods enthusiastically.

You duck your head shyly and flip the book open to the first page. "In a village far to the east, there once lived a man named Beren. Beren was a kind soul. All who met him, knew that he could be counted on to help carry goods home from the market and that he was always more than happy to invite anyone into his home so they might share a meal with him. One day Beren gathered up his bow and quiver, and headed out into the woods."

So focused on the story, neither of you notices as one of the wooden doors creaks open and Bofur pokes his head inside. Catching sight of the two of you curled up together, Bofur smiles and quietly closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if I missed any mistakes while I was editing.


End file.
